    Patent document 1: JP 2010-86385 A
Patent document 1 describes a conventional input apparatus, which generates a capacitor in between an electrode and a finger of a user serving as an electric conductive manipulator to detect a change of an electrostatic capacity in the capacitor, thereby enabling an intended input. The input apparatus includes a touch plate, i.e., touch panel; a film sensor, i.e., dielectric film, facing the touch plate; several electrodes on a touch-panel side of the film sensor; and a wiring line having one terminal end connected with the electrode and the other terminal end connected with a circuit board, transmitting detection signals. The film sensor receives an insulating foaming layer over the touch-panel side to cover the wiring line. Alternatively, instead of the foaming layer, a spacer is provided to intervene between the touch plate and the film sensor, forming air space.
A finger may approach a region, which is over the touch panel and opposite the wiring line, unintentionally. Even in such a case, the above configuration of the foaming layer or air space help prevent the capacitor between the wiring line and the finger from arising, or the electrostatic capacity from changing. This may preclude a mis-manipulation or malfunction.
In the above input apparatus, the foaming layer on the film sensor or the air space due to the spacer produces a level difference on the film sensor, decreasing an area for bonding the touch plate and film sensor, thereby possibly causing peeling therebetween.
As the distance between the electrodes, which form the capacitor, increases, the electrostatic capacity generated between the electrodes decreases. Thus, the sensitivity to the wiring line may be adjusted by increasing the plate thickness of the touch plate corresponding to the wiring line. This may, however, make the plate thickness of the touch plate uneven all over the touch plate, producing wrinkles or tensional loads in the film sensor when bonding with the touch plate. This may cause a decline in the sensitivity or durability.